Thats why its called a Crush
by GiantMako
Summary: My First Fanfic lol don't be to hard on me. Beastboy decides to up the ante when it comes to getting the girl of his dreams. Raven on the other hand realizes that by not admitting her feelings she might do more harm than she intends. Oneshot funny


**OH NO YOU DIDN'T ShadowShades**

Oh yes i did, thats right i wrote a Teen Titans fanfic bet you didn't see that coming right?

Yea in all truth I've been a die-hard TT fan for years just now got the inspirations to right one hope you readers like it.

Oh btw this is obviously my first Teen Titans fanfic so try not to be too hard on me now. thanks

Disclaimer: Hell nah i don't own Teen Titans if i did you can bet money Terra wouldn't have had a chance with my boy BB. Thats Raven territory lol

Also i do not own any muscial song titles that may or may not pop up during the story.

**Title: Thats why its called a Crush**

" Dude I'm gonna do it."

" Despite how funny it will be to see i don't this is a good idea."

" Oh cmon its fool proof."

" Well you are a prime example of a fool so i guess we'll find out."

Within Titan's Tower on the quaint little island a bit off the coast of Jump City, two figures were currently working on a secret plan. The first figure was a tall Teen of African American decent though the eye catching part of his would be how he was fifty percent machine. The second was even more interesting a teen with green skin, and elf-like ears. The two were current members of the awesome super hero team that watched over Jump city, since today the city wasn't in any kind of peril the green teen also called Beast Boy by his friends, and teammates had another objective on mind. Overcoming his greatest fear....he was going to put the moves on a certain dark teammate of his.

Raven as her friends called her, wasn't like most other teenage girls, but to be fair most other teen girls weren't the daughter of a all powerful demon who sired them to destroy the world. Also she had problems with opening up to others, in fear that her emotions would destroy everything around her, not that average teen girl things didn't occasionally bug her, she just didn't let others know about it. She had noticed that her body was starting to curve out a bit, something that embarrassed her due to her relative shyness around boys, and poor self image issues. To make matters worse she had started noticing how the boys of the team were well becoming less like boys and more like...men case in point Beast boy who went from little string bean of annoyance to actually being four inches taller than her and growing somewhat muscular. Beast boy in fact was a cause for a lot of stress in her life, early on when the team first started his knack for making terrible jokes irked her to no end, these days his humor seemed to have gotten more deviant. He went from knock-knock jokes to innuendos, and worst of all he seemed to be focusing a lot more attention on her than usual, she enjoyed the attention ( though she would never admit it) it just she had terrible ways with dealing with boys.

At the moment the violet haired girl was on her way to the common room she hadn't seen the others all day, and figured some tea would do her good. The common room door made a audible *Fwish* as it opened, apparently nobody else was there either. _" Good maybe i can get some peace and quiet around here." _

Unknown to her two of her teammates were currently watching her as she walked to the kitchen. " Dude perfect timing alright Cyborg watch, and learn from the master." * Cyborg then quickly pulled out a notepad, and a pencil from nowhere in a mocking fashion*

" Well hello there Raven fancy meeting you here." The green teen did his best to sound macho as he walked toward the sorceress. _" So far so good."_

Beast Boy's sudden appearance had caught Raven off guard, she let out a silent ***Eeep* **as he startled her, dropping a teabag on the floor as she did.

Beastboy taking advantage of Raven's silence continued self assured his plan would work. " So Raven i have to say your looking extra radiant today, did you do something with your hair?" Raven was thankful that she had her back to the green elf, as she blushed deeply, thinking quickly she pulled up her hood to hide her face before replying.

" Well its nice to hear you using vocabulary other then ' Dude' or anything pertaining to the human anatomy, but no i haven't done anything with my hair thank you." She said it in as cold a way as possible hoping it would deter Beastboy from making any more advances. Suddenly she felt two gloved hands on her shoulders, and felt someone's breath close to her ear.

" You know its really attractive when you talk all cold, and stuff. Do you need someone to warm you up?" Beastboy was taking a huge risk with this one, but he could tell Raven was about to give in to his charm any second.

Raven's entire face was crimson red, her entire mind had just gone blank as she was frozen in shock.

Cyborg the entire time was taking notes, when he saw Beastboy make his move. " This won't end well."

5 seconds later:

The kitchen looked as if it was hit by a tornado, with broken dishes everywhere, cabinets left open, and the fridge lying on top of a unconscious Beastboy. Raven's cape was the last part of her visible as she quickly walked out.

Cyborg's head popped out from his hiding place behind the couch, surveying all the damage before speaking. " Uhh what exactly am i supposed to be learning now?"

5 minutes later: 

Cyborg still hadn't stopped laughing at him as Beastboy cleaned up the mess a large lump on the side of his head from when Raven used her powers to slam him repeatedly into the wall before crushing him with the fridge. " A minor setback, no need to worry shes totally into me dude." Once the mess was clean, he and Cyborg huddled up for plan B.

Back at Raven's room: 

_" Stupid Beastboy, and his stupid...being stupid!" _Raven paced back in forth in her room as she tried to control her wild emotions within her head, their voices ringing in her ears.

_**" LETS DESTROY THAT LITTLE TROLL!!!"**_ Rage was clearly unamused with Beastboy's antics though to be truthful she was always rather sour.

_" Give him a good talking to, and explain how his behavior is causing such a grievance." _Knowledge seemed to have a good idea going.

_" Give him a big hug, and cuddle him!"_ Affection was being a larger pain then usual, her idea causing Raven to blush again, much to her displeasure.

_**" SHUT UP!!"**_ The silence in her head, told Raven that the emotions had been properly reigned in for now. Now she just had to figure out what to do with Beastboy. " I can't believe I'm saying this, but i need some help."

" Alright lets do inventory shall we?" Beastboy's next plan involved showering Raven with gifts, as he and Cyborg made a checklist of all the things necessary.

" Roses."

"Check."

Box full of 'dark' chocolates."

"Check."

" Chicken plush toy."

" Big Check."

" Alright that looks like everything ( lol small list)."

" You forgot one thing B."

" Oh whats that?"

" Complete lack of Sanity, that would be a large check my friend." said statement received a irritated look from Beastboy, though Cyborg continued to chuckle at his own joke.

" Alright i think i hear her coming get ready, and on my signal start the music." Both teens peeked down the hall as they heard the familiar footsteps of a certain dark teammate approaching.

Raven had finally collected herself, and was headed to Starfire's room hoping her alien friend would have better advice for her rather then just smashing Beastboy against random objects.

" 1..2...3!" Beastboy suddenly leaped out from nowhere in front of the purple clad beauty, his arms full with gifts, and a grin on his face. " Hey there Rae what a strange coincidence it is running into you here." Suddenly Raven could hear music playing in the back ground, and she instantly remembered the name of the song a large blush forming on her face. **" Feva for the Flava.'**

Do you think that I could get some (chickie chickie)

Maybe gets a little finga (sticky sticky)

You my electrical lip balm flava

I gotta do ya til the next song saves ya

And can I get a little zip zip (lookie lookie)

Maybe just a little uh uh (nookie nookie)

Hey whatcha say, it doesn't matter anyway

You won't do another 'cause you're getting with me

Beastboy suddenly realizing that Cyborg had played the wrong song understood the danger he was in, already he saw the look of embarrassed anger on Raven's face though he also noticed the distinct blush as well.

" Cyborg thats the wrong SAaackpth!!" Beastboy's sentence was cut off as Raven slammed him into the floor over, and over again.

" Cy***WHAM* **CHANGE THE ***WHAM* **PLEASE I'M BEGGING ***WHAM***" Cyborg at the moment was rolling on the ground laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his eyes, he finally started edging toward the blaring boom box to change the song as Beastboy tried to use the gifts to save his life.

" Raven i was thinking of ***Wham* **you and i got you these flowers. ***Wham*" **The bundle of roses Beastboy had in hand were suddenly surrounded by a black aura before, suddenly exploding.

" Well i also got you these chocolates, their dark flavored since i know you like Auugh!!!" Said box of chocolates were currently being shoved into Beastboys's mouth by a angry Raven to shut him up.

In a last attempt to save himself Beastboy merely held out the large plush chicken to Raven as she continued to slam him into the floor repeatedly._ " Please work!"_

There was a long pause as Raven took the chicken from his hands, looking it over as she kept him hanging in midair with her powers. Beastboy could see her calming down as she held the chicken he had won her at the carnival so long ago, when suddenly.

Cyborg had finally changed the songs on the boom-box, it was now blaring another song, it took a moment for Beastboy to realize what song was playing he was expecting **Angel by Shaggy**, but this was different, then the name of the particular jam popped up inside his. "....DAMN YOU CYBOOOORR***WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM***"

The current song playing was rather vulgar one played by the infamous** Lords of Acid. **

Face down ass up thats the way we like to fuck

Face down ass up thats the way we like to fuck

Face down ass up thats the way we like to fuck

Face down ass up thats the way we like to. ***CRACK***

Raven now at the absolute peak of her rage had used Beastboy's head to break the boom-box silencing it forever. Beastboy despite being bloodied, and covered in bruises tried one last attempt to console the raging super teen. " You know Rae your really cute when your angry."

There was a long silence as Beastboy's words sank in. _" Oh yeah its totally working, Score one for Beastboy." _

" NOOOOooooooooooooooooooo!!!." Raven had used all her power to fling Beastboy down the hall, where he flew down at an alarming rate until. ***KAPOW!* **Beastboy left quite the imprint on the wall. Raven pulled up her hood, to hide her incredibly red face, from both anger and embarrassment. The Chicken plush doll was gently placed on the ground, before she continued to Starfire's room.

"...Ok..time..for...plan...C!!!." Beastboy could already hear Cyborg's laughter from down the hall.

Raven now somewhat calmed down had just started knocking on Starfire's door, a moment later it opened revealing a red headed, orange skinned beauty with green eyes. " Hello there friend Raven, for what reason have i the pleasure of your visit?" Raven quickly walked in, and shut the door behind her before telling Starfire everything that had transpired.

A few minutes later: 

" It would seem to me, that friend Beastboy is attempting to court you." Raven's deadpan expression almost shouted out the word " DUUHHH!!!"

" I know that Starfire its not that i don't find him attractive, i admit he has grown on me its just every time i run into him he ends up making me blush, then next thing i know I'm using his face to make imprints on the ceiling." Starfire though listening carefully got one of those ' all knowing mother' sort of looks on her face, and started to giggle, which only agitated Raven. " What are you laughing at!." Raven's blush seemed to return along with her anger.

" Don't you see friend Raven you are doing the 'crushing', from the television of shows I've learned that members of opposite sex do rather peculiar things to get one another's attention." It took a moment for Raven to make sense out of Starfire's sentence, then she suddenly understood the whole meaning.

" So your saying I've been throwing Beastboy around like a rag-doll because i have a crush on him_." In Raven's mind she imagined herself sitting behind Beastboy at a school poking him with a pencil over, and over again trying to show in her own way that she liked him. _" Not the most mature thought I've ever had."

" Indeed Raven now that you are understanding the reason's for your crushing of the Beastboy you must now find him, and be a couple." Before Raven could even say " wait a moment who said anything about dating him?" She had been pushed back outside of Starfire's room, and the door had been closed. " Damn well ought as well bite the bullet."

Back to Beastboy, and Cyborg:

" Alright everything ready?"

" Uh yea you sure about this?"

" Totally dude i got this in the bag, wish me luck my friend."

" Yeah about that if you die can i have your stuff?"

" Your a good friend, or at least I'd like to say that."

Cyborg laughed, and walked away to the door that lead downstairs. _" Well BB i guess the best place to make a final attempt would be the roof good luck man."_

Raven had been walking all around the tower looking for Beastboy when she found a sudden trail of tea leaves leading to the roof. " When this is over he owes me an entire box of green tea." Raven followed the leaves till she reached the roof waiting for her was none other than our favorite green titan.

" Hey there Rae how ya doin." Behind Beastboy the sun started to set, with his back to it he seemed to somehow glow as he smiled at her causing another small blush to spread across her face.

" So Beastboy I've noticed you've been trying to get my attention today, any reason?" Raven shuffled uncomfortably as she waited for Beastboy's reply. " No more than usual Rae you know, so i was wondering would you like to go out, and do something sometime, I'm always up to spending time with an attractive woman such as yourself."

Raven blushed even more now, she could feel her powers starting to manifest without being told to do so. _" So when i don't admit how i feel my powers make me hurt him, i have to say something before i accidentally throw him off the tower or something." _

" Beastboyi'djustliketosayifindyoutobeveryattractiveandi'dlovetospendtimewithyou." Raven's blush was at full force from admitting all of that though her powers seemed to have calmed down again. It took a whole minute for Beastboy to finally understand what Raven had just said, once he did the smile on his face grew to full force as he danced around in happiness.

" Whooohooo! Oh yeah go Beastboy, Raven thinks your hot, get funky." His dance was cut off short as Raven grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. " Don't over do it lover boy i didn't say anything about you being hot." Raven's normal monotone had returned, though he just wiggled his eyebrows at her his grin never leaving his place.

" I bet you'd think i was hot if i took my shirt off, is that way your grabbing my shirt Rae?" Raven's face went from stoic to full-blown scarlet red in less than a second. There was a long pause before a flash of black magical energy was released sending a screaming green titan over the edge of the Titan Tower.

" NOOOoooooo!!!!" As Beastboy fell he noticed a small dot at the bottom of the tower headed toward the Tower's entrance.

At the Tower Entrance:

Robin has just gotten home from a long day of scouting the city for any trouble, when he suddenly noticed a dark shape in the air getting closer, and closer. " Aww...crap."

" Oooph!!" Robin had just become the unexpected soft landing Beastboy was praying for, not to say he still wasn't bruised up.

Back on top of the tower:

Raven stood at the edge of the tower looking down at the two titans, she was surprised Beastboy hadn't just turned into a bird or something when he feel. " Idiot. guess that's why they call it a crush huh."

**END!: **

Whew! so there you go my first attempt at a Teen Titans fanfic Oneshot. Gotta say it was pretty invigorating staying up all night to write this, kinda makes me want to update all my other fanfics right. I know i know my fans ( if i have any lol) will probably burn me at the stake for coming up with another fanfiction rather than update my current ones, I'm pretty terrible like that i admit. So yea i didn't use powers that much in this one just cause i wanted to make a somewhat quick oneshot just to see if i could do it. Of course I'm rather proud. sorry if Raven seemed a little OC it make take a bit for me to get used to making these particular characters personalities work how they should. For any of my readers wondering about the other fanfics i got. yeah Reptile Ninja has a update on the way I'm 2/3 done with it. and the others are next in line.

Well Read Review, and hopefully you won't burn me alive with flames lol. Good night


End file.
